Wrong Again
by Onee-sama no Kaede
Summary: Kagome loves InuYasha, but does he feel the same? What is Kikyou doing here! Hinted KikInu and hinted KagMir. One-shot. Review, please!


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! Based off of Martina McBride's song, "Wrong Again".

It was a beautiful day in the feudal era. The sun was shining in the sky, and the birds were chirping in the trees. It was a perfect day…almost. For everyone but Higurashi Kagome, this day was wonderful.

"InuYasha…" Kagome called out. This was the third time this week that he had gone off without a word, only to reappear a few hours later. It was very uncharacteristic of him, and it had Kagome worried. Kagome smiled briefly when she remembered how she had told InuYasha how she felt – and how he'd returned her feelings with eagerness. The smile dropped when she came across InuYasha in a clearing. InuYasha wasn't alone – oh no, he was FAR from being alone. He and Kikyou were in an embrace that only lovers shared, and she thought back to when she'd confessed her love…

--Flashback--

"I-InuYasha…?" Kagome asked. InuYasha paused, turned around, and looked at her.

"Yeah, Kagome?" InuYasha's golden eyes sparkled in the light, entrancing Kagome.

"I…I wanted to say that-that I like you…a lot…and…I want to help you find happiness in this world." Kagome stuttered, blushing a light pink.

InuYasha was taken aback. He had been expecting anything but THIS from Kagome…

"K-Kagome…" He blushed when she ran into his arms, and buried her face in his fire rat haori. "I…like you a lot too. I promise…I'll always protect you…"

Kagome gave a contented sigh, and was like the newly-sprouted wings of a butterfly in his comforting embrace.

--End Flashback--

'InuYasha…' a fire burned in Kagome's eyes. The fire of the feelings she was having. 'How dare you…you've betrayed me…!!'

She found that she could not vocalize these feelings, and therefore, marched into the clearing. Giving InuYasha a glare to rival Sesshoumaru's, Kagome slapped InuYasha right across the face. That was when she regained control of her voice.

"I hope you're happy." Her voice was filled with bitterness. "I hope you're happy, sniveling cur."

InuYasha looked down in shame, but then snapped his head back up.

"Kagome…you only said you liked me. You never said you loved me." He retorted in a last-ditch effort to keep her from breaking his back. "If you had said it…Then maybe it would be…"

Kagome cut him off, harshly. It was as if the real Kagome had been locked inside.

"It was hard enough to say I liked you. I do believe that it was an unspoken agreement, InuYasha." She said coldly. "I do not think that betraying me is the loving thing to do."

Even Kikyou was surprised at the level of hatred – no, not hatred, she concluded, but more like betrayal. Kikyou felt sympathy for the girl, but possessiveness as well.

"Kikyou!" Kagome's eyes startled glowing a crystalline blue, and Kikyou felt Kagome's body calling back the rest of her soul. Kikyou gasped, and the rest of the soul left her body. She collapsed, and blew away to dust.

"KIKYOU!" InuYasha yelled. He glared at Kagome. "How…how could you…you took away my happiness…I thought you said you wanted me to be _happy_."

"That was before…THIS." Kagome replied icily. "InuYasha…I'm going to hate myself for this, but…"  
Kagome preceded to 'sit' InuYasha one hundred times. After successfully driving him into a crater in the ground, she left, a sour expression on her face.

"…Kagome-sama?" a timid voice inquired.

"Miroku-sama!" Kagome turned around, revealing the tears that were streaming down her face. "Oh…Miroku-sama…it hurt…"  
Miroku came closer, and put an arm around her.

"Tell me what hurts, Kagome-sama." He said quietly.

Kagome told him everything. Next to Sango, Miroku was an excellent listener. Now he was listening quietly, a serious expression on his face.

"Please help…Miroku…" Kagome was sobbing into his robes. Miroku stroked her hair gently, an angry look crossed his face.

"InuYasha will regret his actions, Kagome. He will regret them very much…"

"Thank you…" Kagome whispered. Miroku wiped away Kagome's tears, and murmured into her ear,

"I will always catch you when you fall from heaven, Kagome…"

I'll leave it there. ;D Maybe I'll write a sequel…if I get enough requests.


End file.
